


Not You

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, SPOILERS FOR MOST OF THE SERIES, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 5, Spoilers for Book 8, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: Tanith and Ghastly have a conversation, it goes about as well as you would expect.
Relationships: Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the internet.

“You’re so convinced I’ll kill them you haven’t considered It’s the last thing I’d do.” Tanith knew Ghastly was stood behind her without turning around.

“Tanith wouldn’t, you’re not Tanith.”

“No,” her eyes were ink black and darkness slid down her face like tears. Her smile, if you could call it that, was like a carnivore with a piece of meat. She laughed “I’m more than that, I’m Tanith but I’m also me. It’s more fun than you’d think.”

“You can still be saved” he said, no _pleaded_.  
“Why would I?” her voice was singsong and high-pitched, it sounded unnatural.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant (obviously).
> 
> Anyone else still crying about Ghastly's death?


End file.
